PopCap Games
PopCap Games is an American video game development and publishing company, based in Seattle, Washington. It was founded in 2000 by John Vechey, Brian Fiete and Jason Kapalka, and currently employs more than 400 people. As of July 12, 2011, PopCap was acquired by Electronic ArtsEA buys PopCap Games and is now a subsidiary of one of the leading gaming companies. PopCap specializes in "casual" games, and often allows people to play their games for free during a brief trial period before the game must be purchased. PopCap's first game, a gem-swapping game called ''Bejeweled'', has sold more than 50 million units and was awarded the Computer Gaming Hall of Fame in 2002. PopCap games are available for Web, PC, Mac, Xbox and PlayStation cosoles, Zeebo, Cellphones, PDAs, iPod Classic, iPod Touch, Nintendo DS and other mobile devices. Plants vs. Zombies' first release was on the PC in 2009. Over time, the game was released to other consoles. As previously mentioned, PopCap Games and their franchises were purchased by Electronic Arts (EA) for 650 million U.S. Dollars. After being bought by EA, PopCap created Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Games ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series In 2009, PopCap released Plants vs. Zombies, a tower defense video game where the player defends their house with plants against an oncoming horde of zombies. The game received a positive response from critics, and was nominated for multiple Interactive Achievement Awards, alongside receiving praise for its musical score by Laura Shigihara. List of Plants vs. Zombies games *''Plants vs. Zombies'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: The Board Game'' (non-video game) *''Plants vs. Zombies Pinball'' *''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' *''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' (in development) Games exclusive to China *''Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' *''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' *''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Other games *''Bejeweled ''- Switch jewels around to make matches *''Bejeweled Twist ''- A spin-off to Bejeweled *''Bejeweled 3 ''- Another sequel to the Bejeweled series *''Feeding Frenzy ''- Eat other fish to become the top of the food chain *''Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown ''- A sequel to Feeding Frenzy. *''Peggle ''- Shoot objects to clear pegs *''Peggle Nights ''- An addition to Peggle *''Peggle 2 - A sequel to Peggle'' *''Peggle Blast - A mobile Peggle game.'' *''Bookworm ''- Connect letter tiles around to build words *''Bookworm Adventures -'' A turn-based, action-puzzle game where you create words based on given letters on the board to defeat enemies. *''Bookworm Adventures: Volume 2'' - A sequel to Bookworm Adventures *''Insaniquarium ''- Feed fish with fish food *''Zuma -'' Eliminate all balls rolling around a screen *''Zuma's Revenge! - A sequel to Zuma *Heavy Weapon ''- Shoot high-flying vehicles down with heavy artillery. See here for a complete list. Gallery PopCap.JPG|PopCap's logo in loading screen on PC version of Plants vs. Zombies. Popcap pvp2 start.jpeg|Ditto, in the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 Carta de popcap para ea.jpg|PopCap's note for Electronic Arts. Note it resembles the zombies' notes seen in-game. ConetoErrorisHuman.JPG|PopCap's site 404 page, which includes a Sunflower and Conehead Zombie. News *On July 12th, 2012, Electronic Аrts bought PopCap for $650,000,000. *On August 21, 2012, PopCap fired 50 employees in North America in a move to address a shift to mobile and free-to-play games and evaluated shutting down its Dublin studio. *On September 24, 2012, PopCap closed its studio in Dublin, Ireland. *On an unknown date, PopCap opened a studio in Shanghai, China. *On March 13, 2014, PopCap fired an unspecified number of employees for an unknown reason. References External links *Official Website *wikipedia:PopCap Games Category:Non-canon Category:Electronic Arts